


There's No One Else

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, brief mention of rape, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: Julia isn't sure why but she feels drawn to Marina. After the worst has happened, she finally lets herself trust Marina and open up to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few days after Marina steps in to help Julia after her horrific experience with the fox. Canon divergent.

Julia wasn't sure why she felt drawn to Marina after everything she'd been put through. She knew logically that she should keep her distance and not get involved with the head hedge bitch again, hell the crossed through stars on her arm were constant unwelcome reminders of that. And yet, still she felt this unexplainable pull toward Marina.

At first Julia thought maybe she was just lonely or trying to replace Q. She didn't have very many friends she could actually talk to about the magical side of her life, admittedly since becoming a hedge witch she had basically lost all of her old friends. Marina was a strong, capable ally and Julia knew it was better to not make an enemy of her.

It was a few days after Marina had come to Julia's aid that it finally dawned on Julia that it had been really bizarre that Marina had been so willing to help her. She asked no questions and just showed up right away when called and did everything in her power to comfort and care for Julia going so far as to stay with her through the night to keep an eye on her. Marina had played it off, said she was too tired to go home after using such powerful magic to trick Julia's memories. But Marina was strong and Julia knew if she'd truly wanted to leave, she would've.

This realization is why Julia was now standing in front of Marinas apartment door, willing it to open and simultaneously pleading with herself to turn around and forget this whole thing. Before she could make any decisions, the door swung open. Julia gaped at Marina, "How'd you know I was out here?"

Marina rolled her eyes and stepped aside ushering Julia into her apartment. "You really didn't think I have protection charms on my place? I knew you were here as soon as you got within twenty feet of the building".

Julia cursed herself, of course the place was magicked. Of fucking course.

"What do you want Julia?"

Again Julia's mouth gaped open. She hadn't thought this visit through. She wasn't actually sure at all of what she wanted from Marina or if she even wanted anything. Julia's eyes cast downward and she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. She glanced back up and met Marinas gaze shyly. She felt so many emotions when she made eye contact with Marina, but the main overwhelming feeling was a spark of hot electricity that ran right through her stomach and settled someplace deeper causing her cheeks to flush slightly. Her gaze darted away from Marinas in a desperate attempt for Julia to regain her composure and find the right words to say.

"I have no one else." Julia knew that wasn't quite what she meant to say, but it was what tumbled out after minutes of aching silence.

"This is my problem why?"

Julia felt stupid and also a bit nauseated. "You're right I - I should go. Sorry I - bye" she twirled on her heels to leave.

Marina groaned and caught Julia's arm before she could get away. She pulled Julia back until they were face to face again. "Knee jerk reaction okay? Sorry. I'm not really used to this" Marina gestured between them. "I don't exactly have anyone else either".

Julia blinked and wondered if she should speak or if she should teleport herself to another world.

"I care about you, Julia." Marina tried again. "I don't do that but here you are and I haven't even threatened to kill you yet". She laughed a little to herself though Julia didn't seem to see the humor and was still staring at her with an unreadable expression like a confused puppy.

Marina reached out and gently laced her hand with Julia's before turning and pulling her deeper into the apartment. "What you need is a drink. Or five."

Julia smiled a little at this and tried not to focus on how painfully aware she was of Marinas hand in hers. Before she could dwell on it, the hand was removed as Marina busied herself pouring them two glasses of wine. She held an overfilled glass out as a sort of peace offering and hummed contentedly when Julia took the glass and downed half of the wine in one gulp.

"Better?"

Julia nodded, the warmth from the wine soothing her racing mind. She finished the glass and glanced over toward the bottle on the counter. Marina followed her gaze and without a word poured Julia a second glass.

Marina sipped at her own glass slowly, observing Julia and trying to keep her expression neutral, though she knew her eyes were betraying her. "Julia?"

Julia's gaze drifted from the red liquid sloshing in her glass to lock onto Marinas eyes. She shifted subconsciously closer to Marina and set her glass down on the cool marble of the kitchen island. She sensed the question and worry hiding behind Marinas strong demeanor and forced a small smile for her sake. "Thanks"

Marinas brow furrowed and when she spoke it came out in a whisper. She felt nervous with Julia standing so close, normally she was a big proponent of personal space. "For what?"

Julia shrugged and her arm brushed against the other girls causing her to gasp lightly. "For - well -" Julia was at a loss and fell to gesturing and hoping beyond hope that Marina would understand.

Slowly, as if testing it out, Marina reached for Julia's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She turned her head toward the couch and still holding Julia's hand, led her to sit. "Julia you look exhausted. Still not sleeping?"

"I'm sleeping enough" Julia lied.

Marina sighed, "You can stay here. I mean just until you feel okay to stay on your own."

"Marina I couldn't ask-"

"I'm offering. No actually- I'm insisting."

Julia regarded her warily not sure what to say.

"Please" it was such a small and quiet whisper, Julia thought she may have imagined it. She blinked trying to register the weight of what was being offered and resigned herself to stay.

"Maybe just for a day or two..." Julia reasoned and found herself curling into Marina on the couch, her head warm from the wine and nestling comfortably against Marinas shoulder.

Marina stayed completely still for a moment letting Julia rest against her. She felt something akin to relief was over her as she noticed Julia beginning to lose her battle with her exhaustion. "Jules?"

"Mm?"

"I have a bed ya know."

Julia flushed. "Are you asking me bed, Marina?"

She was met with a hard eye roll and a playful shove. "Cmon sleeping beauty before you drool all over my couch"

Julia stuck her tongue out playfully but followed Marina like a puppy to the bedroom. "M-ina" Julia tried through a yawn, "I don't have pajamas".

Marina shook her head, rummaged through her dresser, and tossed a black tank top and green flannel shorts to her friend. She turned in time to see Julia unabashedly tossing her clothes -and bra- off and standing nearly naked beside the bed for a few beats before pulling the pajamas on. Marina gulped and tried to quell the warm sensation squirming in her lower abdomen. She coughed, her mouth suddenly very dry, drawing Julia's attention back to her.

"Thanks" Julia wasn't sure if she was referring to the pajamas or the offer to spend the night, but she figured Marina would understand.

"It's nothing"

She lay down on the bed and gestured toward Julia who followed suit. Marina tugged the covers up and stifled her own yawn before reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp.

The two lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes each listening to the other breath until they were breathing in sync. Julia tossed around a bit trying to get her brain to shut up and trying desperately to let her exhaustion win.

Marina rolled to face Julia and slowly reached her arm out to brush against her before wrapping it around to Julia's back and pulling her closer. Their bodies were now flush against each other and Marina trained her pulse to stay steady and not betray her while Julia was far too tired to hide her drum of a heartbeat.

Julia sighed softly and nuzzled into Marinas neck, breathing in her scent and feeling the softness of her hair spill over her. Marina traced nonsense patterns on her back through the tank top trying to sooth Julia into sleep and shyly placed a gentle kiss to Julia's forehead. "You're okay, honey. I have you. You're safe"

Julia bit back a few tears and felt warmer and safer than she had in days. She silently wished to never have to move from the protection of Marinas arms and she brought her face up so she was looking right into Marinas bright, unguarded eyes. Her gaze fell to Marinas lips and back again to those overwhelming eyes she felt like she could swim in. Without another thought Julia closed the small gap between their faces and pressed a gentle kiss to Marinas lips. She felt Marina hesitate and her body freeze for a millisecond before she softened and kissed Julia back.

Julia blushed and pulled back just long enough to hold Marinas gaze and ask a silent question.

"Julia... it's only been a couple days. Are you sure?"

Julia bit her bottom lip. "Please. I need. I can still feel" she shuddered visibly, "Please I want to, need to overwrite it. You said it yourself he could kill us and - I can't have that be the last ..." she struggled with her words finally falling to a pleading whisper, "I want it to be you."

Marina chose her words slowly and carefully, still not sure Julia knew what she was saying. "Because there's no one else?"

Julia's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Because- because you're you". She blushed at her admission and felt more exposed than she had when she'd changed her clothes earlier.

Marinas entire demeanor crumbled at Julia's words and she dipped down to catch Julia's lips in a kiss, gentle at first and then more sure filled with wanting. Julia moaned at the unexpected feeling of Marinas lips against hers and she felt all of her insides fluttering with a mix of excitement and fear.

At Julia's moan, Marina deepened the kiss and pulled Julia's bottom lip into her mouth worrying it with her teeth before darting her tongue out to sooth it and then sliding her tongue further to explore Julia's mouth. She slid the tip of her tongue against Julia's and the two kissed passionately, battling for dominance though Julia seemed to want to give over the lead to Marina. Marina allowed her hands to drift over Julia's body ever so lightly, causing Julia to squirm and kiss her more fervently.

The two finally came up for air and smiled against one another's lips, foreheads resting together.

"If you want me to stop or slow down, you tell me. Okay?"

Julia nodded but knew she wouldn't need to ask. Oddly enough, she was pretty much positive there was no one else in this world (or any others for that matter) who she trusted as much as she trusted Marina.


End file.
